Delfín de Acrílico
by Sky V.Blue
Summary: Un solo recuerdo, un solo objeto, era lo que le recordaba a ella todo los días. Porque a pesar de que ella no estaba, sabía que estaba viva y que regresaría, a él, como un eco. AU Modern. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns [Drabble]


**D**_isclaimer: _**Hoy fui a la empresa Disney y me dijeron que yo no podía ser dueña de Frozen. Así que los personajes de aquí, no son de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

**Delfín de Acrílico. **

**E**_lsa_**XH**_ans_

**C**_onfort, _**R**_omance._

"_La vida es un Eco. Lo que tú dices y haces, se regresará."_

* * *

**Y **ladeo el artículo frente a él, con el agua balanceando las conchas diminutas contenidas dentro de la figura de acrílico. Acaricio la punta del objeto y lo admiró.

Un delfín.

Tan igual a su fantasma, a su espíritu, su figura. Llena de gracia y amabilidad, empatía y humor. Ágil e inteligente. Y ese objeto siempre se lo recordaría una y otra vez.

Porque a pesar de no saber dónde se hallaba ella en ese momento, ese objeto le decía que seguía viva, perdida en algún lado, lejos de sus conocidos, pero viva, majestuosa. Solo quedaba aguardar esperanzas de que la policía la encontrara; y esos ojos sin vida dibujados sobre la estatua de delfín, siempre se lo decían, cada mañana.

Sus pies se hundieron en la arena caliente de las costas de la playa, la última vez que la vio, cuando desapareció de las costas de España, con el sonido de las gaviotas rebotando en sus oídos, creía ver la cabellera rubia resplandeciente bajo el arduo sol.

Elsa, como la extrañaba.

El destino decidió separarlos, su familia también, su reputación, su empresa, lo habían obligado a alejarse de Elsa. Pero se lo dijo, se lo dijo antes de que el tiempo y la sociedad los separaran. Un simple te amo, que esperaba que saliera de los labios de ella. Pero se esfumó, como la espuma de las olas que besaban la arena.

Olvidarla, jamás, pero esperaba que algún día, ella regresara esa frase, con honestidad, sinceridad, como él lo había dicho. Pero también había huido, lejos de ella, alejándose, dañándola.

Ella también se alejó. Se lo regresó. Su alejamiento, su silencio, su tristeza, todo se lo regresó. Así era la vida, un eco. Un eco, como el eco de su voz todos los días. Distorsionando frases que había escuchado de sus labios para modificarlo en sueños y esperara de nuevo, que se lo regresara. Que correspondiera, que lo dijera, sus sentimientos.

No podía estar con ella, su familia estaba en desacuerdo, él ya estaba comprometido, sin sentir amor por esa persona. Tampoco se merecía a Elsa, la ataría a sus demonios que lo persiguieron, la única fuera de sus familiares, que sabía su secreto, su angustia, su enfermedad, su esquizofrenia.

Elsa vivía lejos, tenía alguien que ya la amaba y merecía, una empresa, una hermana, una familia.

Derramó lágrimas cuando anunciaron su desaparición, ya no estaba su presencia, no había noticias, no había nada.

Y levantó la vista al cielo para observar las gaviotas y escucho el crujir de la arena detrás de él.

Al final, el delfín sin vida tenía razón.

Se volvió con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Hans.

La había esperado todo este tiempo.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

Ya sé, ya sé, quieren matarme. No he actualizado nada. Pero Esfera de Cristal está suspendido por falta de inspiración y…Existence no he podido continuarlo .-.

También tiento estar desaparecida todo este tiempo. Pero la escuela me consume viva x'DDD

Os cuento un poco. Aquí no hay demasiados drabbles en español del Helsa y Frozen Fan me pegó la manía de publicar uno x'DDD Aunque debo decir que adoro sus drabbles.

Yo solo quería ser popular así que también hice un drabble como motivo de mi regreso ¡Wiiii!

Y aquí está. No se si está claro lo que quería plasmar en él, pero si ustedes quieren, haría un short-fic basado en este y sino, subiría otro x'D

¡Toda crítica constructiva, tomatazos, comentarios, sugerencias, son bienvenidas! Solo tenéis que dar click en el recuadro, escribir su opinión y luego presionar el botón de "Post review" x'P

Sin más por el momento, espero que les haya gustad, yo me voy….

Bye Bye ;9


End file.
